The Power to Kill
by Estelle Rabon
Summary: Spoilers from the movie. Rated for violence. Dennis was ready to finish them off once and for all, but he didn't expect to rendezvous with an old friend...and what do we know about his past? Please R&R.
1. Part Uno

_Author's Note: _Hello. Just some stuff about the story. This is set before, during, and after the SpongeBob Movie. This is a Dennis fanfic because I think there is more to him than we know. This is my first SpongeBob fanfic posted here. Flames accepted because as long as I get reviews...go for it. This story is complete, but not all the way typed.

I beg of you to read this story and not break my wittle heart. And everyone go read A Vengeful Heart by LadyEsca. Tis good!

Wumbo: I don't own SpongeBob or any affiliated characters. I own like, the plot and Mark and Dennis' parents and stuff...but not SpongeBob. If I did, the new episode would have aired on Jan. 17th when it was supposed to...okay...

The Power to Kill

Part Uno

In the beginning, it had seemed an easy task. Nothing he hadn't done before. Just track them down, annihilate them, get paid. He'd repeated the cycle endless times.

But it wasn't. He didn't know why. It was like some unseen force was watching the would-be assassinated, making sure harm didn't come their way. What, after all, could be so hard about it? They were just a couple of kids, no more able to defend themselves than…well, they were pretty defenseless.

He'd done it with expert skill. He was the best tracker for miles. He'd found them in half the time it would have taken others. Maybe he'd prolonged it, drawing it out, teasing their naiveness, relishing in their looks of terror. Yes, that must have been it. But when he found them again, and he would, there would be no mercy.

FLASHback

The school was Miss Hampton's School of Kindergarten. He looked back with sad eyes, but the boat was speeding away. He took a big shaky breath and, clutching his blankie, he walked inside.

The room was abuzz with activity. Girls with pigtails and matching pink jumpsuits played house in a corner with decapitated dolls. A crowd was gathered around a cage with a scallop in it. A pleading mother clutched a little boy as the teacher tried to pull her away. He didn't know what to do.

"What's your name?" a crackly voice asked. He looked up and towering over him was an old, gray-haired lady. She peered at him over rhinestone glasses. Her wrinkled hands clutched a set of nametags.

"D-Dennis…m-ma'am." His lower lip quivered. The old lady thumbed through the stack, her eyes never leaving him, and slapped it on his shirt. He stared at her, openmouthed, until Miss Hampton's voice rang out behind him.

"Class! Go ahead and get in your seats!" He scrambled away from the woman's stony gaze and careened into a seat at the back of the room.

"Hey, you!" a voice said. He looked up. A burly boy stood behind him, his arms crossed, scowling. Two others stood behind him, grinning maliciously.

"This is my seat," said the boy, leaning closer. "Get out."

He stared blankly, unconsciously clutching the blankie.

"Oh, look! He's got him a wittle bwankie!" taunted the boy, tearing it from his grasp. "Listen, you. Get out now, or you'll never see your pwecious bwankie again!"

Dennis leaped at the boy, knocking him down. He grabbed a corner of his blankie, pulling it. The other two cronies shouted encouragement from the sidelines.

"Get him, yea!"

"Go, Mark!"

He pulled harder, gripping it with all his strength. Mark grinned, something glinting in his eye. He tugged. Dennis yanked. In the next instant there was a terrible ripping sound, filling the air.

The class was silent. Miss Hampton rushed over: "Boys, boys!" The old lady laughed quietly in the corner. The cronies helped Mark up. Dennis lay flat on his back, the blanket in his grasp. He leaned up, ever so slightly, and gasped in horror at Mark, who was dangling the other half of the blankie in his hands.

Dennis stared, mouth open, tears flowing freely. Mark delighted.

"Wook! The wittle baby is cwying! What's a matter, baby?"

"Mark! That is enough! Go sit in the corner while the rest of us have class! Come, Dennis. You can sit up here in the front." Miss Hampton patted the desk with her hand. Miserable, he walked up the aisle and sat in the seat, lying his head on the cool, hard surface.

Through his sniffles, he heard Mark protesting, then Miss Hampton's lecture and welcome speech. She dismissed them for playtime. Still, he didn't move.

A hand tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't respond, just sniffed again. Another tap, more insistent. He lifted his head a little bit. A girl was standing there, or floating. He knew that she was a mermaid, wealthy and royal. On her arm she wore a gold charm bracelet. Her blue hair was pulled back with a seashell bow. Freckles dotted her face, and her thick glasses kept sliding down her nose.

"Hi!" she said, waving her slender, green fingers. He didn't say a word. She let her hand drop. "Listen…I think that was awfully mean what Mark did."

Silence.

"I thought you might want a sucker." She handed him a bright orange lolly. He took it, stunned.

"Mindy! Come play house with us!" cried the girls with the headless family.

"Bye…" Mindy said, hurrying away.

"Thanks…" he breathed, but she was too far away. He stared at the sucker, cradling it in his hands…

During art, Dennis fingerpainted.

"Wow! That's really good!" exclaimed Mindy, leaning over.

He smiled bashfully, looking down. It was a picture of King Neptune's palace. He'd seen it before, but only at a distance.

"Thanks…" he muttered, but she was already concentrating on her own self-portrait.

"Recess!" Miss Hampton called. "Leave your paintings where they are and follow Mrs. Jones to the playground!"

The kindergarteners flooded to the door.

"No pushing!" barked Mrs. Jones. Dennis slowed as he passed her and entered the playground.

Mindy and her friends were swinging in perfect unison, causing the swingset to teeter precariously. A crowd on the steps of the slide yelled at a timid kid at the top, afraid to go down. Two girls guarded a boy they'd forced in between the bars of the jungle gym. He looked around, not sure where to go.

Suddenly he hit the ground with a thud. He groped blindly. Someone was sitting on him. He saw the two cronies in front of him, laughing hysterically. He bit his lip.

"Guess what, _baby_?" Mark's voice floated down. "You _forgot_ something!" His mouth was suddenly filled with a coarse, fibery substance. He looked down and saw Mark's meaty fist clenched around a ball of blue, cramming it into his mouth. Dennis strained to spit it out; he was likely to choke.

"What'sa matter, _baby_?" Mark said, bouncing on his back. "Too much of a _wimp_?"

Dennis rolled out from under him, but Mark hung on, pinning him to the ground again.

"Help!" he cried, but it came out as, "Mph!" because his severed blankie served as a gag. He fought for breath.

"Mark! Stop!" Mark was shoved off of him. Dennis pulled the wet rag from his mouth. Mindy had Mark on the ground, punching him in the stomach. Mark sputtered.

"Kn-knock it OFF!" he said, pushing her off. He stood up, brushing off, then stopped. He swung around and grabbed Mindy by her hair. She yelped in pain.

"Hey! You know how much of a wimp Dennis is? His _girlfriend_ has to fight his battles for him!" The cronies collapsed in laughter. Dennis saw his own left arm twitch ever so slightly.

In the next instant, Mark was on the ground and his fist went down, down, down, over and over. He was running on sheer adrenaline, his body beyond his control. He didn't stop until he saw red spilling out Mark's nose. Until he saw the look of terror on Mindy's face. Until Miss Hampton and Mrs. Jones came rushing out. He stood up and ran, out of the schoolyard, down the street, tears streaming down his face. He didn't realize he'd left his blankie until he dared to slow down.


	2. Part Dos

_Author's Note: _Yup, here I am again. I thought I'd go ahead and post the next part just because it's really slow anyway.

I totally forgot to introduce you to Joey! This is Joey, my best doodle friend and my official editor. So if you have a flame for my editing, go to him. He's used to it (: FLAMETHROWER!)

Also, I'd like to thank LadyEsca and SpongeFan SquareFiction. You both rock and thanks for reviewing! So...here goes...

Wumbo: I don't own SpongeBob or Dennis.

Part Dos

He had failed again.

Could he…could he find an excuse? No, he didn't think so. Everything had been his fault.

It was sheer chance that he woke up in time to see them walking out the door. He didn't like to admit it, but he would probably have never found them otherwise. He felt, acutely, a heavy weight upon him, but it was just a sorrowful reminder of the first failure. He'd rid himself of it forever when he caught up with them.

They headed out to see. Merrily, thinking they were home free. Not quite. They didn't know they still had _him _to reckon with. He followed them, swimming faster and faster. They had humiliated him, made a mockery of his entire profession. He wasn't just doing this for the money anymore. The last strangled cry would be reward enough.

It had been almost perfect. He concentrated on the square one. The other dumb one was hiding, a smart move, actually. The victim ran fruitlessly to the stern. He laughed, plunging the knife into the deck, right where the target had been standing. Then closer, closer. He was almost cornered. But he'd underestimated his prey, who was a little more gutsy than he would have thought. No matter. His valiant escape attempt was futile.

For good measure, he let out a maniacal laugh, then advanced, grinning maliciously. The deed was as good as done. And then…all whisked away…

flashBACK

"Momma." The whispered word was hardly more than a breath in the stillness of the house.

All was quiet. A clock chimed somewhere, breaking the silence and making his tiny heart jump. He stood quietly in the kitchen, waiting, watching…

And then, when all was dark out, the roar of a motor. He heard someone scrambling for keys. The door opened and the light came on.

"Momma," he said again. His voice croaked.

"Hey," she said, setting her bags down, rushing to the stove, the fridge, the table, back again.

"Are…" he swallowed. "Aren't you gonna ask me how was school?"

She blinked. "Oh…" she said slowly. She reached for her head, a sign she was thinking. "Oh…oh! How-how was school?"

"I got in a fight," he said bluntly. His mother looked at him straight for the first time and noticed scratch marks encrusted with dirt on his face and a bruise welling up on his shoulder.

"Oh…" she moaned, sinking to the floor, stopping at eye-level to her son. He ran to her, but she stopped him, held him at arm's length, and smiled. A smile that never reached her eyes.

"It's all right, baby," she said mechanically. His stomach wrenched inside him. Dazedly he pushed her away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, perplexed. He shook his head slowly, still backing away. Then he turned and fled, crashing into a kitchen chair…

The next day, he padded down the stairs. His mother sat at the table, a mug of coffee in her hands. She sipped it solely, staring vacantly ahead. Her glossy brown hair was curled, not a hair out of place. Dennis watched quietly from the stairs, resting his cheek on the pillar, his hands cupped around the knob.

She set the coffee down, drummed her fingers on the table, then laced and unlaced them together. She hung her head then, biting her lip. She put her head in her hands and sobbed, her shoulders heaving. Dennis stared in openmouthed wonder.

At last she looked up, motivated by a creak in the stairs, and through tear-streamed eyes she saw her one little boy, quivering in the hallway.

He rushed to her, and this time she swept him up in her arms, both of them crying into the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" she choked, squeezing him tighter. "It's been-you know-since Daddy left…"

She sobbed for what seemed like forever, taking comfort in his innocence, his ever-attentive ear, and he took comfort in his mother's love, which he thought he had finally found.

He was an hour late to school.

In a flash, his mother had remembered everything and grabbed his backpack and coat, packed a lunch, flung him in the car and took off.

"Have a good day, sweetie!" she called, rolling away. "Don't get into any fights! And Dennis…there's gonna be changes, you can be sure of that."

He was scared stiff as he walked through the doors and into the classroom. Only this time there would be no blending in, no feeling of invisibility. The whole class fell silent in a wave, until thirty pairs of eyes glared at him. He stared each of them in the eye, trying to prove to himself he didn't need to fear these people. But inside he was dying. At the end, Mindy was staring at him with wide, round eyes, made wider by her thick glasses. They were blank, unreadable.

"Dennis. A word," Miss Hampton said deeply, breaking the tableau. He followed her out into the hall, ignoring the sea of accusing eyes cast his way.

Miss Hampton closed the door. He waited for a torrent of angry words but none came. The only sound was the low din of voices resuming inside, and Mrs. Jones' unearthly cackle.

"Dennis…" Miss Hampton finally uttered. He looked up. She was looking at him with, yet again, unreadable eyes. Her head was tilted over her left shoulder, her fist on her chin, her finger outlining her jaw. "Do you know what your name is spelled backwards?"

He barely knew how to spell it forwards.

"Sinned," said Miss Hampton, her expression solemn. "Sinned. That's what you did, Dennis. You sinned."

At first his brain was too numb to even take in what she was saying. Then he remembered. Years ago, or maybe longer, him, just turned 3, swinging his legs and sitting in a straight, hard backed chair. A teacher at the front, talking, droning. "It's a sin to lie." That had been at the chapel. And a week later, a room filled with candles, dark. An angel on a stage and a manger. Momma beside him, tears in her eyes, her lips moving to the angel's. And Dad, staring at the flickering flame he held in his hand, fidgeting. Dennis had been absolutely happy then, perfectly content. But then, when Dad left, they'd never gone back to that chapel.

Was Miss Hampton saying he'd told a lie?

"…Since you sinned, Dennis, against Mark, I've decided you can atone for your own repentance. So you will have to think of a way to make it up to him. You have to apologize to him…when and _if _he returns." She sniffed.

He realized he hadn't seen Mark among the hating eyes.

"Now…let's go to class."

At playtime, he sat quietly at his desk.

"You left this." He looked up. Mindy was floating there, eyes downcast, her voice a mutter. In her hands she held a folded blue cloth. He took it and unfolded it. It was his blankie, in one piece, not a rip to be seen. He looked at her questioningly.

"I got my grandmother to sew it back. I took it home after…after school. I thought you might want it," she said flatly. Her hand fluttered to her charm bracelet, nervously twisting and pulling each little charm.

"Thanks…" he said. She was about to leave again.

"M-Mindy?" She turned, her ponytail bouncing over her shoulder. "You-Thanks for what you did yesterday."

Her eyes got cold then. "Yea."

"And…I…"

"I thought you were different, Dennis. I thought you weren't like Mark and them. I guess I was wrong."

During art, Miss Hampton asked them to draw what they wished for the most. They all had little easels set up with tiny palettes of water colors. He dunked and redunked his brush, sometimes mixing colors until he got the perfect blend of shade.

Looking around, he saw most people were painting pictures of things, like toys or bikes. Mindy's easel was filled with a misshapen seahorse.

"What is that?" she asked when he finally set his brush down with a sigh, unable to mask her curiosity. He had drawn a picture of his mother, standing outside that church, with himself by her side, and Dad next to him. He'd plastered wide toothy smiles on them all.

"It's…family," he said, choking off the last word.

"Oh."

The bell rang for recess.

"Way to go, kid," Mrs. Jones croaked as he passed the door. "Didn't think ya had it in ya. Most kids wouldn't stand up to a bully…you're alright…"


	3. Part Tres

_A/N: _New rule. If I get two reviews for every chapter I'll be happy and move on to the next one. Sound good? Okay...

The software shall not let me draw my Joey smiley face, but that is okay.

I pray this chapter will not like...ruin the story for you or anything. So far I have only read it in full to my brother. And he doesn't know anything so...

SpongeFan SquareFiction: You rock! Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad you like it so far. I hope I shall not disappoint you. I'm loving your story, too!

northernlight33: Here you go. Hope you like it.

Blah: I don't own these people okay? I just have too much time on my hands.

Part Tres

What remained was to find them again.

The boat was now speeding along, bouncing over the waves, the water getting bluer and bluer as they traversed into deeper water. Seagulls followed, cawing in the breeze. He stayed well away, clinging to the boat underwater, waiting for the familiar view of the city to pass below him.

He couldn't fail again. He had to stop those FOOLS before they made it to his employer. Before Plankton found out he hadn't done away with them.

But he was beginning to doubt his own ability.

He didn't have time to think about that now. He could see it fast approaching. He waited…then jumped.

FLASHback 

He stood in the rain, leaning against the bus stop. He shifted his backpack further onto his shoulder. His black hair was matted down; he had no umbrella. But he wasn't going to take an umbrella to his first day of 9th grade.

At last the bus pulled into view. The door swung open. He hopped on, rung out the sleeves of his shirt, and walked up the aisle. He plopped down beside his best friend.

"Did you just stand out in the rain?" asked Mark, blinking. His voice sounded like a broken bagpipe. Dennis loved to tease him about his squeaky voice, which changed completely at whim. He just hoped he wouldn't have to go through that for a long while.

Dennis nodded. Normally he would have sat in the car with his mom, the motor going, the headlights peering through the sheets of rain. But she had come back home from night school around 3:00 in the morning and left an hour later to go to her new job. He hated the whole thing.

Mark shrugged. He wasn't the kind to worry much. And if he did, it was usually for himself. Dennis tried his best to keep him out of trouble. But oftentimes he got into more fights than Dennis could keep up with.

At school, there wasn't much Dennis looked forward to. Art wasn't till next semester. His schedule was bleak and foreboding; several of the teachers he had had before…and the feelings between them were anything but peaceful. Mark was usually in and out of detention, and he didn't have any classes with him anyway. Nothing much excited him about this new school year…except…

The bus suddenly pulled to a halt. The gray brick building that was Bikini Bottom High seemed all the more ominous through the smear of rain. It was his second year here, after graduating from Intermediate School in 7th.

He climbed the steps and walked through the gray door, making his way through the crowded throng. His locker was on the second floor, Mark's on the first. He glanced at the rows of lockers…2080ish, 2100s, 2210s…here he was. 2219. He opened his locker, putting his coat inside. He shut it, turned. His heart started hammering…his palms grew sweaty…

Mindy was opening her locker, putting notebooks and decorative magnets inside. He had thought maybe he would outgrow her over the summer, but, as always, the feeling had only intensified. He couldn't help it if he had a crush on the king's daughter, or had had one since he first saw her. But what was not to love about her? She was smart, funny, caring…not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.

He just stood there, his hand still on the locker, hoping she wouldn't notice him and hoping she wouldn't see him. He kept his head down, blood pounding in his ears ('s Note: He doesn't HAVE ears…I don't think anyone does…oh well, continue…). She closed her locker, swinging a messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Oh. Hey, Dennis," she said, smiling, waving. He swallowed, waved back, and she was off before he could remember how to speak.

Sighing, he heaved his bookbag on both shoulders and trudged down to Algebra.

* * *

The bus roared away, sending a splash of muddy water on his jeans. He scowled, turning away, going down the driveway toward the house. He peered into the garage window. Good. The boat was there. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked the back door.

He heard Mother scurrying around upstairs, opening the squeaky jewelry box, the dusty closet doors…or was it someone else? He tensed, creeping slowly towards the hallway.

But she came down in a flash, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She was dressed in a long black dress, a stunning pearl necklace, and dangling earrings. She had on eye shadow and bright red lipstick. Her hair was piled up in a wavy knot. She NEVER got dressed up.

"What's the special occasion?" he asked. She walked past him, humming. "Where were you all last night?"

She was smiling now, bustling about the house. The doorbell rang. He stood motionless, following Mother with his eyes as she hurried to the door, stopping to smooth her dress. She opened it, grinning.

"Dennis. There's someone I'd like you to meet." In stepped a tall man, about 6 feet high, with long dark hair and blue eyes.

Dennis said nothing.

"Chad and I are going out tonight," she said, a half-smile on her face. "We'll be back later, and we can all get to know each other! Bye!"

The door closed. His jaw shifted. How could she do this to him? A boyfriend? His mother? And that man, of all people? Almost a complete opposite of Dad.

_Wouldn't that be a good thing? _he asked himself. Maybe this guy wouldn't just up and leave. He hadn't heard from Dad in how many years? That was a lie. Last year he'd gotten a package in the mail. Mother had pretended she didn't know where it came from, but he could tell it had been from Dad. _He still loves you_, the voice said. _And what makes you think Chad will even last that long?_

Of course.

* * *

2219. He stared at the numbers, thinking. He barely noticed the presence beside him until it was too late to run.

"Hi, Dennis! How's the new school year for you?" asked Mindy, her books in her arms. His jaw might have dropped open in surprise, fear, and her beautiful eyes, but he mustered his control and actually answered. "Yea."

She looked at him strangely, then laughed. How beautiful she was when she laughed!

"Where's Mark?"

"I don't know. Detention probably."

She giggled. "Yep, that's Mark. I'm surprised you don't get in as much trouble as he does. I remember when you beat him up on the first day of kindergarten!"

Dennis laughed weakly.

"And now you're like best friends! That's irony for you!"

Dennis agreed, but he could barely follow the conversation anymore. He felt like he'd faint.

Suddenly Mark appeared from behind Mindy. He took one look at Dennis' face and immediately saved the day.

"Hey, Mindy! Haven't seen you around lately!" he squeaked.

"Mark, hi. Haven't seen you much either."

"I figured you would. Aren't your cheerleader friends at the mall every Saturday?"

Mindy looked uncomfortable.

"Well…yea…"

"Me and Dennis go every weekend, too. And this week I'm bringing some friends along."

"Who?" Dennis asked, puzzled.

"John, Zeke, Paul, and Addie."

Dennis wrinkled his nose. "_Those_?"

"Hey, I told them they could hang with us at the mall. See, I would have invited you, Mindy, but you already have plans."

"Uh…right. Well, I don't think Jen is going to be able to make it, so our trip is cancelled. I could go."

"Cool! We'll pick you up at 12."

Mindy brightened. "Okay. See you Saturday, Dennis."

"John?" Dennis asked in disbelief.

"So what? Goths aren't so bad. You are so stereotypical. And besides, now you get to spend the whole day with Mindy! And didn't you notice she said, 'See you Saturday, _Dennis_!' Not Mark. _I _invited her!" Mark raised an eyebrow. "I think she has the hots for you."

"Yeah right," Dennis muttered. "And since when do you hang out with John and Addie and them anyway?"

"Detention."

Dennis shrugged. Mark scowled. The bell rang. It was time for class.


	4. Part Cuatro

A/N: Okay...take this...hands you Joey's flamethrower and feel free to burn me as much as you like, because I haven't been updating! Blah! XD Just wanna say thanks to my reviewers for this last chapter!

Northernlight33: You rule! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Paul Sheldon: Glad you like it. I don't know why I picked Spanish. Maybe because it's like, the only language I know...and, um, I'm only like days away from 14, so I'm not an honors English student. Makes me feel nice inside, though.

Okay. Here's to another chapter. Hope you guys like it. If you don't, I understand.

Whee: SpongeBob and Dennis and Mindy are not owned by me. Would you believe it?

Part Quatro

He landed safely on the outskirts of town. He would have to ask for directions.

"You!" he yelled at a passing pedestrian, grabbing him by the collar. "Which way is it to the Krusty Krab?"

"Uh…I don't know…" the man said, panicking.

"I think you do!" he snarled, grabbing tighter.

"I…I think it's that way!" he squealed, pointing.

He took off in that direction, leaving the man in a heap on the ground, crying. Man, he missed his wheels. He'd have to go back across the trench and get it back when this job was over.

There was no room for doubt now. He saw the restaurant and the royal carriage outside. He had to kill them before someone else did…

flashBACK

"Tina has told me a lot about you, Dennis," said Chad. It was Friday. Dennis was working on a small sketch of Mindy, as usual. He hadn't worked out all the details yet, but he definitely wanted it to be of her and her seahorses, Mystique and Bubbles.

He wasn't used to people calling Mom Tina. Neither was he used to someone hanging around with his mom.

He pretended he hadn't heard anything and concentrated on his sketchpad.

"She says you're quite the artist," Chad continued. _He's trying to get you on his good side_. Dennis looked up over the top of his notebook.

"Might I see?" he asked. Dennis colored and clasped the book to his chest.

"Maybe when it's finished…" he muttered, rushing upstairs.

He passed his mom's room. She looked up and motioned him in.

"What do you think of Chad?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

Dennis shrugged.

She was about to say something else when Chad's voice drifted up. "Tina! You ready?"

"Coming!" She gave Dennis a quick kiss on the head and flew down the stairs. He was left all alone.

The next day, Saturday, Dennis dressed in a plain white tee, jeans, and a black vest. He headed out to the garage to get his bike.

A horn honked behind him. It wasn't Mother; she and Chad had just left a little while ago. The window of the huge black van rolled down. Mark waved.

"Paul just got his license!" he called. "He can take us!"

Dennis hesitantly approached the black van. The door opened automatically. He swung inside. Paul and Zeke sat in the front, both with black tee-shirts and jeans. Mark sat across from him, behind Paul.

"There'll be more people," said Paul, tapping the steering wheel. Dennis scooted to the middle leather seat. Paul pulled off at a roaring speed.

They finally stopped at a one-story brick house in a subdivision. A girl stepped out with retro sneakers, plaid capris, a black tee with a purple heart, and blond hair in pigtails with violet streaks. Mark practically drooled.

She crawled into the backseat and slung her messenger bag onto the floor. Mark turned around.

"Hey, Addie."

She stared at him icily. "Hey."

He smiled goofily. Dennis sighed.

Next to get in was John. He had spiky brown hair and wore dangling chains all around. He sat next to Dennis, his trenchcoat dragging the ground. Dennis couldn't help staring at his eyebrow ring.

The mall was on the same road as Neptune's Palace. He could see Mindy at the gate long before they got there. They were approaching it quickly…would he stop? They got dangerously close to passing…Dennis leaned up and tapped Paul on the shoulder, pointing toward Mindy. Paul turned, did a double take, and slammed on the brakes.

"Thanks for remembering, guys!" Mindy said enthusiastically. Everyone looked at her with wide, bewildered eyes. Dennis was still recovering from their sudden stop. Mindy smiled at him hugely. She wore a tight black shirt and a denim blazer, and her blue bob was pulled back in a short ponytail. She clambered into the backseat with Addie, who at first regarded her with her stoniest gaze, then broke into a grin as Mindy pulled out a vintage Sting Ray album from her bag.

At last, they arrived at Bikini Bottom Mall. Zeke pulled out a cigarette as Addie tried frantically to get a signal on her cell. Dennis wasn't at all sure he could ever fit in with this group.

As they went in, walking in a row, people gave them a lot of strange looks. None of their group seemed to care, but Dennis wasn't used to being looked at as a goth. Neither was Mindy, obviously, but _everyone _knew who she was…_and _who her father was. Everywhere there were looks of reverence. He looked at his feet and hoped there was a store soon.

Addie spotted the music store first. She pulled Mindy along with her. Zeke, Paul, and John went for the heavy metal. Mark and Dennis followed Addie and Mindy to the punk-hip-hop-RB…pretty much wherever Addie dragged her to next.

"Sting Ray might be losing their bass player," Addie offered, checking out their latest album.

"Really?"

"Yea…" Addie smiled. "Maybe I can jam it up with MY beats!"

"You play bass guitar?" Mindy said, surprised.

"Yep…"

"Well…I play, um…air guitar, sometimes…" cut in Mark. He blushed bright red.

Addie ignored him. Mindy laughed. Mark scowled. Dennis smiled. At least he didn't have a twisted tongue around Mindy anymore.

Finally they headed out with a new album for Addie and Zeke.

"Let's get lunch," said John, pulling out his wallet. They stopped at a sub shop. They split the money 7 ways. As they were sitting down, Mark motioned to Mindy.

"Hey, isn't that Jen and your friends over there?" Mindy looked up to see all the cheerleaders ordering subs. She moved her mouth, down, up, closed. Dennis chewed slower. Mindy turned red and hung her head. Jen turned, spotted Mindy at the goth table, raised an eyebrow, and whispered fervently to Amber. Dennis kept looking at Mindy, her face sinking lower and lower.

As soon as they were done, Dennis jumped up, took his tray, and threw away the wrapper. John and the others were at the door. Mindy was still sitting there.

He sat down by her. She looked up, blinking back tears. He leaned closer. "Is something wrong, Mindy?"

She bit her lip, sniffing, staring over her shoulder at Jen and the chain of wannabes.

"It's just that—well, when I said I could come…it's because…I don't really have any friends…except you, of course. Jen hates me and frankly, I couldn't have hung out with them even if I wanted to." She teared up. "I—I wanted to try something new, and Addie's nice and everything, but…Dennis you're the only one that's always been there for me. Thanks." She smiled. He smiled back. They got up, walked past Jen, ignoring the whispers, and joined the gang.


	5. Part Cinco

_A/N: _Ah...the things a girl must do to get her chapter online. My poor old computer has gotten so slow...finally I was able to get on the school's computer and fix it up right...anywho...

A great big shout-out to northernlight33. Yay! I only hope you'll still like it because in this chapter, it actually develops a plot! (O.O)

Also, thanks to SpongeFan SquareFiction for reviewing. Yay! You need to update! Okay...

The note below was in my notebook, so I just figured I'd type it too. The story picks up just a little bit in this chapter (I know it's been incredibly boring so far). So...here we go. Also, this chapter isa little longer than the other one's...which is a good thing, I guess...

Part Cinco

_Author's Note:_ I think it is important to now go back to Mindy, during the time between her mustachio ploy and the execution. One reason is Mindy is vital to this story. Another is that I'm not sure what I want to happen when Dennis reaches the Krusty Krab.

"Mindy! MINDY!" Neptune called up the stairs. She pretended she didn't hear. She hadn't talked to him since the death threat.

"Mindy! I demand you open this door!" Mindy sighed, got up, and unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" she said icily.

"Mindy," he began, "I wish you would understand…"

"Understand WHAT? That just because you can, you have a right to execute people daily?"

"Now, Mindy…"

"DON'T! Who kills someone over a crown? Who?"

Neptune sighed. He had to uphold the law. He didn't want to be thought of as a weak king. Stealing the royal crown was a capital offense. He couldn't let him get away.

"I've never seen you so…interested in an execution anyway, daughter," he said slyly. "What makes this one any different?"

"Daaad…" she moaned, but she was smiling now too. "It's because at last someone other than me has defended the innocent. Someone cared enough to quest for your crown, took enormous risks of life and limb, just to save a stingy old tightwad who was at the wrong place and time. That's epic heroism if I've ever seen it. Plus, if they make it back in time, it shows that you CAN be lenient."

"_If _they make it back in time."

"See? Why are you like that? Does it not matter that lives are at stake?"

"Mindy, sometimes we are forced to do things we don't want…"

"That's just it! No one's forcing you! You've been that way since Mom died!"

He started, and his gaze cold. "Go to your room."

"I'm already in my room!"

"Well, stay there! Think about _proper _respect for your father!"

The door slammed.

"In case you were wondering," she whispered, "they're already halfway there…"

FLASHback

The trips to the mall became a regular thing. Paul or John would always pick everyone up. Addie and Mindy always sat in the back, talking and whispering like best friends. Dennis quickly got over his stereotypes, and soon found himself going into goth stores unafraid.

One day, he slid into the seat, and was startled to see that Mark wasn't there. Paul said he was sick that day, and so was Zeke. It would just be him, John, Addie, Mindy, and Dennis.

His heart still nearly burst out of his chest when they pulled into Mindy's driveway. Today she was scowling fiercely as she marched into the van. She didn't even bother getting into the back.

"What's wrong?" Addie asked her, propping her head on the seat.

"It's Father. He wants to execute someone just because they were late to his beck and call. We got in a fight."

The car was silent. Addie stared out the window. Paul bit his fingernail. None could imagine anyone getting in a fight with the king.

Dennis thought it would be a great scene to draw. Mindy, hot-headed, determined, outdebating the King of the Sea. He could get started when they returned home.

Their first store of the day was Pitch, a semi-gothic store. Paul and John headed for a rack of discount albums. Dennis followed Mindy and Addie into the clothing section. He needed something new. He was outgrowing all his old tee shirts.

Addie wanted a black tee with a green guitar on it, but she didn't have enough cash. Paul got a CD for 5. Dennis got a plain black tee shirt a few sizes too big, just in case he grew more. As they walked out the door, however, a low buzzing noise sounded behind him. He turned. Two employees came rushing toward them. The next thing he knew his arms were pinned to his sides. Mall security surrounded them. Mindy protested loudly. Addie's eyes grew small. John and Paul struggled.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mindy sputtered.

The officers didn't say a word. They searched through all of their bags. They came to Dennis's and pulled out the black shirt with the neon lime electric guitar on it, the same one Addie had wanted in the store.

"This item has not been paid for," said the employee.

"What's your name?"

"D-Dennis…" he struggled to say.

"Well, Dennis, you are being accused of shoplifting. You have the right to remain silent…"

The room was spinning. Mindy was open mouthed, her brow creasing in speculation. John and Paul swallowed. Addie stared at him with wide eyes.

The next thing he knew he was in the squad car, pulling into the station.

"Did you buy this shirt?"

"No…sir."

"Then why was it in your bag?"

"I don't know."

"Did you steal it?"

"I did not."

"Then how did it get in your bag?"

"I-don't-know."

"Can you think of any other reason that it might have come to be in YOUR bag?"

"I…no, sir."

"So you say you are innocent?"

"Yes."

"Did you buy this?"

"No."

"Yet it is in your bag."

"I didn't steal it."

"Sir," said a deputy, coming into the room. "He has no previous criminal records. The chemical analysis found none of his DNA on the shirt."

"Maybe he wore gloves," the interrogator barked.

"I'd say someone slipped it in his bag," said the deputy coolly.

"What do you think, son? Can you think of anyone who might have stolen this shirt?" His thoughts turned to Addie.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"…Yes."

The deputy's walkie-talkie buzzed. He listened for a moment, then whispered something in the warden's ear.

"Well, Dennis," said the warden. "I guess you're off the hook. Your little friend Addie confessed."

The key turned. Inside the dark house, all was still. He tiredly flipped on the light. Mother and Chad stood, like icy statues, their arms crossed.

"Were you gonna wait to tell us _after _you went to court?" growled his mother.

"Or pretend it never happened?" Chad said.

He said nothing. Better to find out exactly how they knew first.

"I got a phone call today," Mother began. "Officer O'Malley said they'd taken MY boy downtown because he'd been caught shoplifting." Her calm exterior cracked. She quivered, "Do you know what it feels like to know I raised a criminal?"

"Mom! I didn't!"

"Didn't WHAT?" she cried.

"I didn't steal anything! They said I was innocent!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you," she said, her words dripping venom.

"But, Mom!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

She walked out of the kitchen. Chad looked at him steadily.

"It doesn't matter if you are guilty or not. You've caused your mother so much grief…think about that." The light clicked out. Dennis slowly backed out the door and into the chilling cold.

The wedding announcement was in the paper the next day. Of course. Mother and Chad would be so much happier without him.

He sat on the park bench, watching the trees blow in the wind. His mother had never loved him anyway. Of course she would be the first to cast him aside.

But if he was never coming back, he figured he'd better let someone know.

Mark.

He wrapped his coat tighter around him and headed to Mark's house. He was in his room.

"Hey, man!" Mark said, coughing. "Did you ask her?"

Dennis sighed and shook his head. He then relayed everything that had happened. At the end, Mark whistled slowly.

"Why do you reckon Addie put it in your bag?"

"How should I know? But I can't stay. I can't live with a mother who hates me and her boyfriend."

Mark regarded him quietly.

"You're…where will you go?"

"I don't know…somewhere. Chad is tearing us apart…I have to go. It's best for everyone."

"No," Mark whispered. "No, it's not. What about Mindy? What about ME!"

"I figure you'll get along fine."

He closed the door and disappeared outside.

The park was where he would spend the night again. He had his backpack with him and anything he'd ever need. He'd snuck back inside the house and grabbed food, blankets, a flashlight, and his life savings. _Just go_, his mind thought. _Don't linger. Just run._

In the morning he awoke, damp and chilled…and hungry. He took a pack of crackers out of his pack and chewed slowly. He didn't want to think about his so-called "friends" or Mindy or Mark or Mother.

He figured he'd better head out. Couldn't stay in the same place long. He rolled his jacket up and slung his bookbag on his shoulder.

He started walking along the road. He was careful to listening when boats passed, ducking out of the way in time to avoid someone seeing him. He picked a clearing in a grove of trees to camp.

The next day he awoke to wild laughter. He opened his eyes and pinpointed it somewhere outside the orchard. He ate, packed up, and stepped out into the sunshine.

There was a gas station across the road. Two attendants laughed, sitting on a porch in rocking chairs. A carriage sat next to it…he would recognize those two seahorses anywhere.

What was Mindy doing out here so far? Didn't she know that a few feet in front of her stood no man's land, the abyss across the county line?

What if she saw him?

He froze, not sure where to run. It was too late. She stepped away from the guffawing attendants and walked around the carriage. She saw him, standing across the road, dirty and disheveled. She gaped, then smiled widely. She ran to him and hugged him as hard as she could, kissing him on the cheek. His eyes grew wide and he blushed, but he felt an utter sense of contentment…

"Omigod," Mindy said, standing back. "Where…why?" Her face fell. Then she turned and called, "Mark!"

Mark jumped out and ran to them, grinning broadly. Dennis smiled wryly. "You told?"

"I couldn't just let you go, man. You wouldn't last ten seconds across that line!" Mark laughed. Dennis knew it was true.

"Well…we've been looking everywhere for you," Mindy said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What about Mom?" Dennis asked. Something inside him hoped that maybe she'd realized she cared. Maybe she had dumped Chad and everything was back to normal.

Now Mark's face fell and Mindy turned away.

"We better go, man," Mark said.


	6. Part Seis

_A/N: _Ooh, so happy is me! Thanks to northernlight33, SpongeFanSquareFiction, and kpetty for the awesome reviews! Okay...

Now...the last chapter was kind of a sort of cliffhanger, okay? So...here we go. This chapter is a lot shorter than most but it speaks volumes. (sniff)

Hopefully I'll get the DVD for the movie today! Okay. Here's the chappie. Enjoy.

Part Seis

By the time he reached the Krusty Krab, the carriage was gone. Tire marks confettied the driveway.

He peered inside. There was only one old crab there. Standing high up on a ladder, he was carefully painting over prices on the menu.

He barged in. The old man turned.

"Hello, sir. The Krusty Krab II will be open first thing tomorrow. I need another day or so to rest!" he said laughing. Dennis scowled.

"I'm looking for some people…is all," he said gruffly, twirling a toothpick in his teeth.

"Well everyone cleared away after Neptune left. Either went home or down to that Goofy Goober kiddie place for a party with SpongeBob and Patrick."

He'd failed then.

"Do you know a man named Sheldon Plankton?"

The crab laughed. "Oh yes. He's the one that started this whole crazy scheme. Almost worked too. Apparently he pins the blame on some lack-wit assassin…anyway, he'll be locked away for a looong time."

He had a contract. If the client was jailed, he held no responsibility to finish the act. He should leave now. But nothing in him was willing to let the FOOLS slip away that easily.

"Where did you say the…party was?"

"It's Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Parlor. You can't miss it. Not really your scene though. You look like someone who wouldn't be caught dead in that place!" The old crab laughed again.

"This conversation never happened…" Dennis slowly backed out the door.

flashBACK

The carriage stopped in front of Dennis' house. Mindy stared at the reins, running her fingers over the silky covering. Mark pretended to be interested in a flock of scallops cooing noisily overhead. He could feel that something wasn't right.

He hadn't looked outside much during the ride home, and the carriage was practically soundproof. So the scene before him shocked him into a dazed stupor.

Cars were parked all over the lawn. Ambulances, police cars, sirens twisting, turning. His stomach knotted. He saw no one he knew.

"Mom?" he called. Somewhere in the mass of confusion was his mother. She would help it all make sense. He called louder, "Mom! Mother!"

"That's him!" a voice cried from the porch. Surrounded by police officers, an old lady in pink curlers was pointing at him. He remembered. This was Aunt Mae, who he hadn't seen in 6 years. She hadn't changed a bit.

The officers came down the steps. He recognized O'Malley. She'd been at the mall a couple of days ago. But her face was sympathetic.

"Are you Dennis?" one asked hesitantly.

He nodded.

"Is this woman your mother?" asked O'Malley, waving a photo in his face. It was of him and his mom outside their house.

"What do you mean? You have coffee with her everyday! OF course that's Mother!" he exclaimed. He felt like he was about to throw up.

Nancy nodded at another officer who started barking orders in German into his walkie-talkie.

"Ms. O'Malley, what's wrong?" he pleaded. She looked down at him with tired eyes. She looked over at Aunt Mae, who was wringing her fingers nervously.

"I'm not sure if…" she trailed off, then looked somberly into his pleading eyes. "Okay. I think they're done in there…follow me."

They crossed the porch. Two more officers exited the house, carrying bags of recording equipment. O'Malley held open the door for him. He stepped inside.

It was dark. The kitchen was in shambles. Nancy kept walking, through the hall. She paused at the living room. He looked inside. The safe was open.

Upstairs now. O'Malley put her hand on Mother's door. She looked back at him one last time. Then she opened the door.

He gasped, more like a ghostly moan. He was looking past Nancy, into Mother's room, on the bed. No. Things like this didn't happen. No no no no.

He stepped in hesitantly. No. It only looked that way. She was fine. No no. Dream. A nightmare. Step, step. Too real. No. How could he deny it?

As final proof, he reached down and squeezed Mother's hand. Cold.

He broke down sobbing. No. Why? How? He had only-NO. He took a shaky breath. His entire body felt like it was being wrenched apart. His voice caught. Swallow. Dumb. No.

Through tear-drenched eyes he looked again. The face…an eerie blue. Hands-cold. No. No movement. She was-

"Dennis?" O'Malley's voice, back, faint. "We-it's…" She said nothing else.

His heart rate accelerated. Straight ahead. Nothing.

"It was this morning. I came to let her know that we were certain you'd run away. She-she was just sitting there. She said she'd been robbed. Robbed of everything she owned. Then she said she had nothing to live for anymore and-" Nancy broke off and pointed to the table. "She swallowed the last of those pills and died. I couldn't-she'd already OD'd…I couldn't get them out of her…she'd already swallowed…I-she…she wanted to die."

Lies. Everything. How could someone _want _to die? Something…she'd said she'd been robbed…the safe. His eyes darted around. Broken jewelry chests. Her purse…overturned, empty. Did she think-because of him? If he hadn't run away would she-could she-still be alive?

Two men came in, a stretcher between them. They loaded the body off the bed. He fled, charging past Nancy, out the door, down the porch, around the tangle of boats, into the trees. Panting. Sigh. Gotta outrun it. He took a gulp of breath, leaning against the tree. He heard someone behind.

"Mark told me yesterday you'd run away. Around 6:00. I wanted to tell the police, or your mom, but Mark wouldn't…" It was Mindy. Her voice was flat, a tiny tremor floating in the air. "Then Tina called…she sounded so desperate…wondering if we knew…we ended up telling Nancy O'Malley right before we went searching for you…we got the call shortly after…"

He said nothing. If he hadn't been so stupid, so selfish!

She placed a hand on his thin shoulder. "I know what it's like to lose a mother, Dennis…" She choked as tears gushed from her eyes. "It's the hardest thing I've ever gone through…it's…"

She pressed her lips together and wiped her eyes. He swallowed, racked with grief. For a moment, everything went dark and he pressed his head against the tree. He opened his eyes and saw Mindy staring at the police cars. She turned around.

"They don't know who robbed her. Whoever it was knew the combination to the safe. They can tell by the marks on the lock…I listened to what they were saying about it…"

His head darted up. Of course. He turned. Mindy stared at him, deep remorseful eyes. Of course…

"Chad…" he whispered faintly. His eyes met hers. They gripped her in a eerie stare. "Chad…" he hissed more vehemently. He took off running.

"Dennis, wait!" she called. He paid no heed.

Vengeance would be his.


	7. Part Siete

_A/N: _Yay! More reviewers! Northernlight33, thanks again! You always review! YAY! Bladequeen2000, glad you like it, but I could have SWORN I turned the anonymous reviews on...blah...I think I fixed it. Sponge-fan, thanks! Hope ya like this next chapter!

Okay...now. This chapter is so wicked! I love it! Okay...here's where things step up and stuff. Only two more chapters and we'll be done! Okay...

BTW, I got the movie and I've watched it over and over and over! Yay! So...continuing with Dennis...

Part Siete

The old crab was right. It wasn't his scene. Everything about the place screamed "baby."

The first thing he saw when he stepped inside was a giant dancing peanut. He smacked his forehead. Why, oh why…

Off to the side, a waiter stood in the entrance to a backroom, checking his watch. Dennis marched over.

"If you're looking for the party, it's behind the stage." The waiter motioned behind him at an ice cream splattered counter. "Then it'll be ten thousand bowels of Triple Gooberberry Sunrise unleashed…I hate this job…"

"Good man," Dennis nodded, patting the waiter's shoulder. He looked up. Sure enough, there was a rustling behind the curtain. Suddenly, the two victims burst out and broke into song.

This was it, he thought, pulling his gun out of his belt. It's all over. He stared down the sight at the sponge. His hand tightened on the trigger.

Suddenly, someone else appeared on the stage. He glanced over.

"Mindy!" he gasped incredulously. His hand moved, the trigger sprung. A blast ricocheted through the room. The dancing peanut fell. Everything was silent.

FLASHback

He waited until most of the cars had gone and dusk was approaching. With luck, everyone had forgotten him by now.

He slipped easily inside. The house was painfully empty. He just needed a clue, something the police would have missed.

He opened the door to her room and stood there, breathing in the lonely scent for a long time. _Don't cry. Now is not the time. You have a mission._

He poked around in the bleary half-light, opening drawers, shifting through her piles of books. Then he found what he was looking for, tucked in her address book. Chad's cell phone number.

This was his score. He would settle it.

There was no time to lose. He hurried to the attic. Pushed to the back was Dad's trunk. He unclasped the lid, waving away the clouds of dust. He set his jaw. The reality of what he was about to do hit him full force. Then he thought of Mother's cold, unmoving body…the tears started rolling. Someone would pay…

He took the knives out one by one and attached them to his belt, his jacket pocket, and into his backpack. The one at the bottom of the trunk was the one Dennis had gotten for his fourth birthday, from his father…he looped it to a chain and tied it on his neck.

He put on his jacket and a clean pair of boots and headed out the door.

There was a pay phone outside the police station. He stepped inside, out of the rain, and peered at the numbers in Mother's scrawl. He inserted a quarter and dialed carefully. He waited. It rang three times. At last he heard Chad's voice.

"Hello?"

He hung up. Now…he would have to avoid Officer Nancy at all costs. He walked up the steps to the station and stepped inside. No one was there except Fred, at the desk. He pulled a hat low over his eyes.

"Excuse me," he said, trying to make his voice sound like Mark's. He'd never thought he'd be imitating Mark's squeaky voice, but it made him sound more like a teenager.

"Yes, son?" Fred asked, putting down the Bikini Times.

"I…lost my cell phone. I'm afraid someone is using it. Could you run a check of the number and see where the last call came from?"

Fred looked at him blankly.

"O-okay…um, well. Give me the number and I'll see if we can…erm…get the records, okay?"

Dennis read the number off the slip of paper, trying to make it look like he knew it from memory.

"The phone company would only help if it was a police emergency," said Fred, grinning. "Let me handles this." He picked up the phone and dialed a hotline…

"This is Deputy Fred of the Bikini Bottom Police Department…no, I do not want a new plan for my minutes!"

Dennis bit his lip. This whole idea was stupid.

"Look, I need records for a cell phone…yes, it's an emergency! Homicide investigation…"

Dennis gulped. Ironic how lies could be so real.

"…okay…yeah, I have a pen…Um-hmm…okay…great, thanks! Your welcome. Yes, we'll credit you. Okay? Okay, bye." Fred put down the phone and looked at Dennis.

"The last call on your phone came from a hotel in Tank Top, Fiesta Inn…I guess it is stolen. Do you want I should call over there?"

"Oh, no-no. I-um…that's my dad. He was there on a business trip. He-uh…must have grabbed mine by mistake. Thanks for your help, though." He turned to go. Just as he put his hand on the door handle, O'Malley stepped in through the opposite door. He turned, pulling his hat farther on his head, cleared the door, and broke into a run.

He slowed as he approached Main Street. No one was chasing him. This time no one could no where he was going. Not even best friends.

He headed into the subway station and found the route for Tank Top. For now, he was content to think of only the lights passing overhead in the tunnel, and not of anything else, past or future. At last, the train screeched to a halt, and he disembarked in Tank Top.

Finding the hotel occurred with astounding ease. He hailed a taxi and asked for Fiesta Inn. _What are you doing alone,_ driver asked. _I'm meeting Dad here. I just came from Bikini Bottom. Couldn't leave until after my soccer game. I'm going on a trip with Dad. He was here earlier today, since it's mainly a business trip. _He knew he shouldn't be adding so many details. The driver might remember him for it, or Dennis might not remember all the story. But even if the driver recollected, what was suspicious about a boy meeting his father? It was partly true. He was meeting his almost-evil-stepfather.

The ride ended all too quickly, like everything else around here. He stepped out, paying the driver, nearly forgetting his backpack in the car. Now was not the time for carelessness. Now was the time for great deliberation.

He stepped inside the revolving doors and into a well-lit lobby. He took a deep breath and approached the boy at the desk.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my father. He checked in earlier. I'm meeting him here." He kept his sentences short, brief.

"What is your father's name?" the boy asked in a monotone.

"Chad…Foster, I think…"

The boy looked at him curiously.

"I mean-I know. Chad Foster. That's his name. I know because…I'm his son." He mustered a fake grin and mentally kicked himself.

"Oh yes, Mr. Foster checked in this morning."

"Can you tell me which room?"

"Oh, no no no. It's against hotel policy. I can have him come down here and we can settle everything out." Before Dennis could protest, the boy was calling up to Chad's room. In moments, his whole plan seemed to fall away. Not here. Witnesses. He gulped. Stupid. The whole thing was stupid.

The elevator dinged. Out stepped Chad, with shorter hair and green contacts. Dennis regarded him coldly. Chad didn't notice him at first. The boy spoke, "Mr. Foster, this boy rang for you."

Chad turned and looked down at him. There was no recognition on his face.

"Dad," Dennis said coolly. Chad studied his face, then realization took hold. His eyes grew wide and he looked around the lobby. Dennis was sure they saw the same thing. Witnesses.

"Son," Chad said, just as icily. "Why don't—we go outside and chat?"

Chad pushed him through the revolving doors. Dennis put his hand on a knife in his belt. He would be ready. Chad led him around the block, turning in a remote alley, where he pushed him off and further in the passage, which led to a dead-end. Chad blocked the way. He was trapped.

"So…Dennis, is it?" Chad asked, grinning smugly. "What brings you so far from home?"

Dennis took a shaky breath. "Mother is dead," he said through gritted teeth.

"Tina!" Chad cried, putting his hand to his face in feigned shock. "Oh, dear, and she was _such _a good woman!"

"Chad…" Dennis tightened his grip on the knife. "I know you did it. You made her give you the combination…"

"Dennis, Dennis, Dennis…I did nothing of the sort. She was my fiancée after all. Why shouldn't she offer me all her private records?"

"So you did do it," Dennis hissed. "You robbed her bare and left her to die!"

"I never left her to die, Dennis. I left her to be poor. You, on the other hand…I don't recall you being there when she needed you the most."

"Nor do I recall you being ever so desperate for money you'd play a single mother to marry you just so you could have a little extra cash!"

"Oh, but I was desperate. And your mother was desperate, too. She was near to the point of a breakdown anyway. She needed someone to take care of her, like your father never could."

"My father was a great man and don't you forget it!"

"Then why did he leave you? Is your karma rolled so everyone will abandon you? Your dad, your mother, me, your little friends at the mall?"

"My friends never abandoned me. What puzzles me is why Mother would have fallen for you, you monster!"

"Monster is a harsh word. And besides, she knew her job and night school still wouldn't raise much money. She had her saving in that vault, and her bank account, all going toward your college education. I told her I was a stockbroker. 'Let me invest it so it can multiply.' What a sucker! She gave me everything on her own.

"And now, Dennis, we must cut this chat short." Chad reached down. No more time. Dennis lunged at him with the knife, swiping him on the shoulder, knocking the gun out of his hand. Chad gaped, then grabbed the knife from Dennis. Dennis reached down for another, but Chad leaped toward him. Dennis jumped back. There was pain in his right cheek, and when he touched it, his hand came back red. He stabbed at Chad, who dodged easily. He fought bitterly, twisting and turning, trying to get a stab at him, but Chad defended well.

Suddenly Dennis was pinned to the ground. Chad twisted the knife out of his grasp. He held one over his head. Dennis looked around. The gun. Chad's gun. It was still lying there. If only he could reach it…

The tip of one finger touched it. Chad raised the knife higher. Dennis strained harder. He got his thumb and forefinger around the handle. He pulled it closer, closer, grabbed the trigger. Then in one move he swung it to Chad's head and pulled.


	8. Part Ocho

_A/N: _gasp Yay! So glad I finally shut off that stupid anonymous review thing! Thank you A. Nonymous and SpongeFan and the other unknown people. You guys rock!

Okay...considering I got really good reviews on the last chapter, I'm feeling really bad because I think I could have done better on these next two. This one I seriously wrote just to take up space, but I'm going to rewrite the other one, just to make it more detailed or whatever...

So...here...hopefully this will boost suspense a tad...

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this a lot...but...for all the former chappies, and this one, you can't sue me!

Part Ocho

He let his hand drop to his side, still holding the gun. He gaped. His palms got sweaty and his heart quickened. She was the same, only more beautiful than ever. He swallowed, beads of perspiration appearing on his forehead.

"SpongeBob! Look! It's Dennis!" Patrick screamed stupidly.

"He—he killed Goofy Goober!" SpongeBob slurred, tears in his eyes, staggering to brace himself on Patrick's girth.

"Dennis?" Mindy gasped, blinking.

"That's the guy that tried to kill us!" Patrick said accusingly.

"Kill you?" Mindy echoed. She peered at Dennis from across the room. He took off his hat and sunglasses, revealing bloodshot eyes andblack hair wrapped in a ponytail. He shivered nervously. She gasped.

"Dennis?"

"Mindy…" he said gruffly.

"But…it can't…" She climbed down off the stage and hesitantly approached him.

"I thought…is it really you?" she breathed.

"You _know_ him?" asked SpongeBob.

"You know _them_?" asked Dennis, incredulously.

"Yes. They're my best friends," she said, somewhat coldly.

"Stop! Nobody move! The cops are on the way!" cried the waiter. Dennis turned, casting another look back at Mindy, then bolted out the door.

flashBACK

He gulped. He could only sit there, motionless, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. His dark hair was matted to his forehead from sweat. His stomach turned somersaults. He turned and stared at the unmoving figure. The deed was done.

He lugged Chad's body off and into the shadows. He touched his cheek. A long wound ran across it, pouring blood. He took his jacket and patted it lightly, trying to quell the bleeding. He sunk down to his knees and came close to passing out. The world spun; he forced down vomit.

At last he took the gun and knives and shakily put them in his backpack. He looked at Chad's body, and suddenly felt a surge of pride. He had never before felt such power. This man had wrecked his life, and he had ended his. Somehow, a hollow feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach, but he shrugged it away and sighed, a satisfied sound.

He had blood all over him. He wrapped himself up in his jacket and hailed another taxi. As he started to open the door, the hotel boy came out.

"Where is Mr. Foster? What is that on your face?" he yelled. Dennis panicked, then jumped into the cab. The driver floored it. Dennis panted heavily. Suddenly he realized his backpack was missing. No. He turned around. It sat on the sidewalk where he'd been waiting. The boy picked it up…

He faced forward again, breathing hard. He fingered the knife on his neck, resting his head on the seat. He was a murderer now. He had no home.

The very next day his face was on the front page. Not exactly, but a police sketch. Complete with the wound on his face. He had stayed the night at the subway station, just so he could figure out what to do. The headlines were clear. _Chad Foster dead in alley. Only suspect is this boy who claimed to be his son. _It was only a matter of time before someone from home called in his name.

But he would never go back. He'd make sure they never found him.

Even if it meant never seeing Mindy again…

_Thus, Dennis' life of crime began. At a pub a week later, he and other young men were hired out in a group to help settle a score. One thing led to another, and soon Dennis became the paid assassin we know him to be. He came to Bikini Bottom from time to time, but always on strict "business." He never once saw Mindy, Mark, or Addie. Now, to skip ahead and yet still be in a flashback…_

* * *

"I'm sure you're wondering why you've been called here…" said a deep voice. Dennis crossed his arms. He stood in a dark office of the Chum Bucket, a restaurant in Bikini Bottom.

"You called about a…problem you need takin' care of?" he asked, popping his knuckles.

"For years it has been my dream to obtain the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" the voice rose on a hint of insanity. The chair whirled around. No one was there. Dennis looked around.

"Down here, you imbecile," said the voice. Something jumped up onto the desk. Sheldon Plankton was incredibly tiny.

"You realize I could squash you like a bug you call me something one more time!" he growled. Plankton's antennae dropped.

"Of-of course, Mr. Dennis," he laughed weakly. "Let me explain my plan…"

"You have 30 seconds."

"In accordance with the ultimate Plan Z, I will steal Neptune's crown and frame Eugene Krabs, owner of the Krusty Krab and the patty formula. If he is fried on the spot, your services will not be needed. However I assume his fry cook will attempt to save his life. I'm selling the crown in Shell City. It will be our job to make sure the fry cook never gets back with the crown…if you catch my meaning…"

"Cut the smooth talk. Just give me the profiles."

"Here." Plankton tossed him two folders filled with pictures and information about the victims: SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. Dennis nodded.

Plankton continued, "While Krabs is dead and/or frozen, I will steal the formula and sell the Krabby Patty here at my restaurant with free Chum Bucket helmets, which are actually brain control devices…"

Dennis cut him off.

"How much are you willing to pay for the job?"

"Now, now. Let's not get carried away. When I rule the world, money will not be an object. Just sign the right papers." He slipped out a contract he had already signed. Dennis whistled as he read it. "So that's how much…you're sure?"

"Sacrifices must be taken to ensure Plan Z does not fail…One more thing, Dennis…" Dennis had tucked the profiles under his arm and was heading for the door.

"Make sure," Plankton sneered, "that the cause of death is you _stepping _on them!"

"Stepping?"

"I have my reasons," Plankton said grimly.

"Very well." The spikes on his boots popped out. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

He got a call the next day.

"It's time. They're headed for Shelly City in Krabs' Patty Wagon."

He hung up the phone. He fingered the knife around his neck. Then he headed out to his bike, and he was off.

The road to Shelly City was pretty calm before the County Line. He made it within a day. He stopped at an outpost gas station, ten feet from the line.

Sure enough, there, by the side of the road…was a sesame seed. They'd been here.

"How much 'ill 'at be for yore hat? Ten gallons?" He looked up. Two hillbilly gas attendants laughed hysterically on the porch of the gas station. He sighed. He _really _didn't have time for this. In one smooth move he stepped up to them and ripped the lips of their pathetic, ugly faces. Time to move on.

After the County Line, everything was bleak, foreboding, and ruthless. He drove all night. Suddenly he spotted something by the road. He pulled to a halt and bent down. He rubbed his fingers in some kind of sticky liquid. He blew it through his fingers. It was bubble solution.

Suddenly he was surrounded by hundreds of really tough guys, all just come out of the Thug Tug. The leader pointed a finger in his face and sneered, "You may not know it, cowboy, but we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles…" After that he kind of tuned out their ridiculous code. Still no time. He punched out the guy in front of him. The others watched, stunned, still mumbling their silly rules, watching the poor guy rise above them, then finally dropping down and crashing into the tavern. Dennis roared away…

_That's enough flashback-age…_


	9. Part Nueve

_A/N: _Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter and things...I can't remember all of your names. Oh well. beam Okay, here's the deal.

So I set off to rewrite the last chapter because it was a mess. Well, I did, and it turned out that it might take up three or four chapters. I want to keep them all basically the same length.

Well, I got it done once, but there was this one part that didn't fit. So I rewrote that and now there's another part that I just CAN'T GET TO WORK! So, there. It's done, but it's not. As for all the mistakes like the hillbilly line and stuff, I wrote this after I saw it in theaters and couldn't remember it and just never bothered to change it, I suppose.

Well, hopefully this will keep you rapscallions occupied until I can get the kinks worked out...XD. Please excuse the corniness of it!

I don't own Dennis and Mindy. Or the squire guy. But I did make up his name.

Part Nueve

He hadn't come this far to finally be caught for accidentally shooting a dancing peanut. He crossed the street, then stopped. What were the odds that Mindy, who he hadn't seen since that fateful day four years ago, would be friends with the FOOLS? It actually made sense…her father's crown stolen…she coaxed them into getting it back to spite her father…He sniffed as a tear trickled down his cheek. He hadn't gone a day without thinking about her. Too bad he could never see her again…

"Dennis, wait!" He turned, hope rising in his chest. It was Mindy.

"Wait…" she sighed, coming up to him, her face flushed. She pushed her hair back behind her ears. "I still can't believe it's you…"

"Mindy, back there…it was an accident…I didn't mean…" he rushed to explain.

"They don't know if he's dead or not…" she said, completing his thought. "What were you doing wielding a gun in the first place?"

He didn't say anything, shame washing over him.

"SpongeBob and Patrick said you tried to kill them."

"Oh no no," he said hastily. "I was _hired_ to kill them. I-uh…tried to play it so it would look like they got away by accident…"

"Everything's an accident with you, Dennis," she said, half-sighing, clicking her tongue. She stopped and stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Four years, Dennis. Four years. Is that all it takes to make you some kind of…monster?"

_Monster is a harsh word…_ Chad's words floated back to him. "It—it was never my intention to…" He stammered. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"You killed Chad, didn't you?" she said grimly. "I thought that was you in the paper! After that is just went all downhill, _didn't it_, Dennis? Things were just _spinning _beyond your control! You had no _choice _to become an assassin, _did you_, Dennis?"

"Mindy…I had no other alternatives…" He choked back tears. "It was a stupid mistake, okay!"

"Dennis…" Mindy said quietly. "Just because someone has the power to kill doesn't give them the right to. It's the same with Father."

He turned away. He could hear the heartbreak in her voice, like a little girl trying to understand evil…the thought tortured him…

"Do you know what happened after you left, Dennis?" she said faintly, her voice calm and level now. "Mark got involved with a gang. He couldn't get out…he was shot to death."

He gasped, his breathing coming in shorts. He closed his eyes and swallowed, the tears really beginning to flow.

"We all make bad choices sometimes," she continued, "but it's not always too late to change. When I was friends with Jen, I thought it was for me, not my money or who my father was. I finally figured out that they were just using me and I told them I wasn't going to be taken advantage of. They treated me like an outsider after that. It was hard at first, but then I found real friends, like Mark, and Addie. And you…"

"What—whatever happened to Addie after that…"

"They let her off with six months in a juvenile correction facility. It was the first time she'd ever been caught, and one of the only times she stole…" She paused. "Do you know why she slipped it in your bag?" She leaned closer.

"Um…no. Why?"

"It's because…I guess this is hard to understand…but in her own twisted way, she was kind of flirting with you. She didn't think you'd get caught. She got scared and, well…she always had a crush on you…Just like I did."

For a moment, her words didn't register. His mouth dropped a little. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"Even after I heard about the murder…I couldn't get you off my mind," she said, hanging her head. "I'd always sort of liked you, but then, when you left, I realized how much I lo—" He cut her off.

"I…I always loved you too, Mindy. I've never stopped thinking about you…" He looked deep into her eyes and felt an odd sense of peace…the weight he'd been carrying all these years was out in the open…

She looked up with adoring eyes. Before he knew what was happening, she leaned closer, wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips to his. A thrill surged through his body and his limbs went limp. It was the greatest moment of his life. Everything from his past melted away. It was only him and Mindy, no one else.

"MINDY?" came a cry from the door. Scratch that. Patrick was there, too. Light streamed into the darkness. They broke apart, and Dennis was never so sorry for a moment to end. Mindy smiled at him. Patrick stood in the doorway, crestfallen, eye twitching slightly.

"But…Mindy…I got you some flowers," he spluttered, holding them out, wide-eyed.

"That's very sweet of you, Patrick," she said, taking them. "But I think…my heart belongs to someone else…"

Patrick followed her gaze to look at Dennis and swallowed. Then he burst out sobbing and ran back inside.

"Aww…Mindy, you made him cry…" Dennis said, grinning.

"He'll get over it," she smiled. She wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him again, his hat popping slightly off his head. It was then that he felt everything was right with the world.

* * *

It was Mindy's birthday.

Standing outside the palace gates, Dennis had time to think about the past couple of weeks. Everything seemed to have turned out all right. The dancing peanut recovered and didn't press charges. Neptune was in the process of granting him a pardon for past crimes. Mindy was pressuring him into apologizing to the FOOLS…maybe that wasn't something he was ready to do yet. But best of all, he was about to go on a date with the Princess of the Sea.

Not that he cared about her title. The fact that someone of her status would be interested in the likes of him was unfathomable to most. But she was the perfect girl, inside and out. He considered himself to be the luckiest man alive. Or maybe, he thought, luck had nothing to do with it. He gazed up at the stars and took a deep breath. He clutched the package and flowers tightly in his hands and walked up to the gatekeeper.

"I'm here to see Princess Mindy," he said, an unfamiliar warm feeling surging through him. His emotions had seemed to flow more freely of late. The tight strain he'd put on them was really gone.

The guard looked up from his newspaper. He was sitting in a tiny little booth, like a ticket taker for an amusement park. The guard blinked his eyes lazily.

"Name?"

"Dennis—" Before he could even finish, the gatekeeper's eyes went wide.

"Dennis? Ohhhh…well, there's something I'm supposed to remember about you…Hold on." The man squinted upward. His manner put Dennis in mind of a surfer dude.

"Oh, yah," the man continued. "I can't let you in." He picked up his newspaper again.

"What? Why not?" Dennis said, baffled.

The guard looked at him and shrugged. "Don't know. That's just what the squire guy told me."

Dennis scowled. "It was Mindy who asked me to come here."

"Well…" the gatekeeper said. "Okay. But only because Mindy said so."

Dennis rolled his eyes as he walked through the gate. He stopped a moment to look at the castle. He'd never been inside. The outside splendor of it was enough to dazzle you. Pearl embedded walls shone with a heavenly glow in the moonlight. Towers and turrets rose from all angles. Banners and tapestries hung everywhere, giving the place a definite Middle Age charm. His heart quickened as he opened one of the huge double doors and stepped inside.

It was a throne room. Candle lamps rose at intervals to form a path towards the grand seats where the King and Princess sat. The place was empty now. He saw several hallways leading out. He had no earthly clue where to go.

He heard a voice coming from one of those corridors, distant, the echo hindering him from making it out. Suddenly a short little servant careened into view. He had a beret with a feather, shoulder-length black hair, and a courtier's outfit of purple and gold, with frills and lace and jangles. The servant panted as he tried to catch his breath. Dennis raised an eyebrow.

"Could you direct me to Princess Mindy?" Dennis asked, being as polite as he could. The servant craned his neck up to see Dennis. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"Well…I could but I can't…" he said nervously. "You're Dennis, right? I'm Squire Kalid, and well…you can't see Mindy right now—"

"What's the big idea?" Dennis growled, annoyed, his fingers tightening around the present. "Can't a guy go see his girlfriend anymore?"

"Well, um, it's not exactly like that…" Kalid said nervously, his nasally voice rising. "Say, why don't we just sit down for tea…"

Dennis slowly reached down and grabbed him by his lacey collar. Kalid let out a nervous squeak as he brought him up inches from his face.

"Why don't you tell me where she is before I get mad and wring your scrawny little neck?" he said coolly. Kalid's eyes shrank and he gave a weak smile.

"Now, let's not be hasty…" Kalid pleaded. Dennis frowned and curled his fingers menacingly. Kalid gave a frightened little gasp.

"Alright, fine, fine. She's down that hall, up those stairs, and first door on the left."

"Much obliged," Dennis said, dropping him on the floor. He turned and hurried out into the hall.

"Mindy is so gonna kill me," Kalid moaned, out of Dennis' earshot.

Okay. So he hadn't just totally abandoned his image. Even if he wasn't an assassin anymore, he could still look the part. And intimidation certainly came in handy when you didn't have time to fool around. He smiled, shaking his head, and followed the stairs. He turned to the left, and before him stood an ornately carved door. He knocked quickly and opened it.

"Dennis?" came a startled cry. He ducked back hastily, muttering apologies. Mindy sighed.

"You can come in, Dennis," she said, rolling her eyes. He peeked in. It took him a minute to remember to breath. Mindy was gowned in the most gorgeous red dress, an off-the-shoulder top with billowy skirts and wavy straps around her arms. She clutched the bodice with one hand and had her other arm twisted around her back, fumbling with the zipper.

"Oh…it was supposed to be a surprise," she said, raising an eyebrow, indicating the dress. "I guess Kalid didn't do his job."

"You should have known it would take more than _him _to keep me away," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Well, now that you're here you can help me zip it UP!" she said, giving her arm one last jerk, with no progress. Dennis quickly fastened it. She let out a breath and stepped back.

"Here," Dennis said suddenly. "For your big 18."

She placed the flowers lovingly on her dresser. Grinning, she took the gift and started to peel back the wrapping paper. She drew a breath sharply, a look of delight creeping over her face.

"Dennis…" she breathed. "It's…they're beautiful…" She held up a pearl necklace, each pearl perfectly round and shining brilliantly. Without a word, Dennis took it and looped it around her neck.

"Beautiful pearls for a beautiful girl," he laughed. Mindy smiled, touching the necklace.

"Thank you…so much. This is the best present I've gotten!" she squeezed him tightly. He sighed happily. He had spent nearly all his savings to buy it. But it was for her and she was worth it.

They walked down the stairs and out thee door. Dennis looked at his bike and then at Mindy.

"I guess we should take your carriage," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't want you to ruin your dress."

"No way! I love riding the motorcycle!" Mindy laughed. Dennis grinned as he straddled the bike, Mindy behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He revved it up and headed into town.

At last they pulled up to the restaurant. Mindy shook out her hair, her face flushed from the open wind. Dennis took off his hat and escorted her into Fancy.

The waiter beamed as they stepped inside. "Ah…the royal couple…right this way. You may have our finest table!"

Dennis raised his eyebrows and looked at Mindy. She smiled. "People treat you different when you're a princess. Or the princess's boyfriend." He reddened and followed the waiter to a corner in the back of the room. The Frenchmen bowed when they were seated and hurried away.

"So…how's your birthday been so far?" he asked, fingering the edge of the tablecloth.

"Oh, great! My aunt came by and we had a nice little party at the house…and Addie came and took me to the mall…" she sighed. "It brought back a lot of memories. I kept thinking Mark should have been there with us."

Dennis felt grief welling in his chest. A tear trickled down his cheek. If only he had been there for him…he shook away unpleasant thoughts and looked at Mindy, who practically glowed in the half-light. He was getting that fluttery feeling again. Mindy smiled warmly.

"You know what one of my gifts was? A _wedding _gown!" Mindy said. "It was my mother's. At first I thought, 'What on earth would I want with a wedding dress?' But Father said…since I was now of age and already have someone in mind…"

"Oh, look! Great! The food's here!" Dennis exclaimed, mustering a wide fake smile. The waiter deposited baskets of appetizers on their table. Dennis took one of everything and focused on eating. Mindy watched him silently for a minute, then smiled a secret smile and put some bread on her plate...

_A/N: _Until next time, friends. God, I suck at romance. Tell me what you think. And trust me, the next part will be better.


	10. Part Diez

_A/N: _Well, here it is. The last chapter. I must tell you I have at least six versions of this in my notebook. I had such a terrible time with this one part. (pats bald spot) But my hair will regrow and I think I am well-satisfied.

**luigifan2234: **I'm real sorry it wasn't very dramatic. It WAS going to be very dramatic and suspenseful until I hacked it in two. It may have seemed like romantical fluff, but trust me, it all adds up to something.

**northernlight33: **Tank you so much fo all deh awesome reviews! hugs I hope you find this last chappie to yer liking!

**sponge-fan: **Thank you so so much for the fave! I'm glad you like it that much. You've been great.

**A. Nonymous: **Yay! Glad you love it! And no, she's totally talking about Patrick. rolls eyes Of course she means Dennis, fool! j/k Thankees again.

**anonymous dudes: **Thanks! Yes, poor Patrick.

Okay, now that my extremely long introduction is over, please read and...hopefully...enjoy.

Part Diez

They talked for the remainder of the meal, and rest assured the food was the finest under the sea. A world-class band was quickly got to perform. Photographers came in and flashed their cameras several times. A little girl even came up to ask for Mindy's autograph. The attention blew his mind; it was just too much to handle. Mindy seemed perfectly at ease, but she'd gotten this kind of treatment all her life. He was thankful when they finally left.

"Where to now?" Mindy asked. He smiled as they climbed on the motorcycle.

"I figured we could just go somewhere peaceful…" he said. Mindy leaned her head on his back as he made for Seashell Park.

When they alighted he looked sorrowfully at her dress, now pretty much covered with soot. She followed his gaze and laughed, twirling her skirts.

"I could start a new fashion!" she said, wiping her palm across the dress. "For all those chicks with rebel biker boys!"

He hit her playfully in the arm. She exclaimed haughtily and, sticking her chin out, shoved him roughly into the ground. His mouth dropped a little as he stared up at her, eyebrows raised, laughing in disbelief.

"What'sa matter?" she teased. "Can't admit you just got plowed into the ground by a girl?"

"Yea right!" he said, wiping the dust off his face. "I let you have that one!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her down beside him. She laughed wildly as he hugged her close to his side. The silliness seemed to leave them as they both stared up at the night sky.

"Where would you be right now…" Mindy said, "if you had never come back to Bikini Bottom?"

He didn't want to answer. Truth be told, he was still ashamed of the man he had been.

"Well…" he began, choosing his words carefully. "I'd probably be on the road somewhere."

"And?" she prompted. He wasn't fooling anybody.

"And missing you ever single moment," he said, kissing her head. She smiled and snuggled closer.

"If I wasn't a princess," she said quietly. "I'd be a nobody…"

He sat up and stared at her blankly.

"How can you say that?"

She shrugged. "It's true. Remember when we were in third grade? And that new kid came and made fun of me all day and stole my glasses…until someone told him I was Neptune's daughter…"

"You can't think like that. You're the most likable person I know."

She grinned faintly. "No offence, Dennis, but you don't _know _that many likable people."

He laughed. He really didn't associate with many _people _people.

"But listen," he said, hugging her tight. "You mean everything to me. And I would love you no matter what."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "No matter what?"

"No matter what."

He leaned against the light post on the corner, looking down the deserted street. Mindy emerged from a late-night store, chewing on a piece of candy and waving a paper.

"Look what I found, Dennis," she said, grinning mischievously. She stopped mid-chew and pointed to the magazine.

"It's you!" she said. "Aren't you cute?"

Dennis' brow furrowed. He was on the cover of a tabloid!

"When was this?" he asked, staring at the picture.

"A week or two ago…outside GG's…" She finished her chocolate and smiled. "Remember?"

"How could I forget?" he said, giving her a kiss.

"Hmm…" she sighed happily. He raised his eyebrows and looked around suspiciously.

"There's no more photographers around is there?" he joked. She rolled her eyes.

"I better take you home," he sighed. Wet drops of rain were beginning to fall, making disappearing circles on the sidewalk. "Your father will kill me."

"But I don't want to go home yet!" Mindy pouted. He gave her a knowing glance. She sighed. "Fine." She half-turned and smiled mischievously. Suddenly she popped his hat off his head and snatched it out of the air.

"Hey, hey!" he exclaimed, grabbing his head. She skittered away with a smug look on her face.

"You are unbelievable," he laughed. The rain started to come down harder.

She cocked an eyebrow, smiling sweetly and holding it out his reach. "Oh am I? Well you won't leave without the hat and I'm not giving it to you. So there."

"Riiiight…" He lunged, trying to catch her off guard, but she smoothly flung the hat into the road. It landed with a THWOP on the soggy wet ground.

"Well…" she giggled, crinkling her nose, her wet hair hanging in matted clumps around her face. "Believe that."

He popped her under the chin and mussed her hair. She shook away playfully and, resided, slowly went to retrieve the hat. The rain fell more steadily, and as she bent down she slipped and lost her balance…and fell smack into an oily puddle that had begun to gather near the sewage drain.

Dennis laughed, noting her comical expression, her muddy red dress and his black cowboy hat squeezed tightly in her hands. If his sketchbook could be unearthed from his messy apartment he would have to draw it.

She glared at him somewhat resentfully, her lower lip jutting out in indignation. Suddenly, in the driving rain he saw a flash of light reflecting off her glasses.

He turned toward the source and froze in horror. A boat was barreling toward them, showing no sign of slowing down.

"Mindy! Get up!" he yelled. Her gaze was now transfixed on the approaching headlights, her mouth hanging open in a dazed stupor.

"Now!" he screamed. She snapped back to reality and scrambled up. She tugged on her dress and panic filled her eyes. She yanked fiercely, but the hem remained steadfastly snagged in the thin slats of the drain.

"I'm stuck!" she cried, her words lost in the wind. Frantically he ran towards her, unable to think. He took hold of her by the elbows.

"Ready…" he panted. He pulled with all his might, anything to get her out…but the dress was twisted too tightly and the material was too strong to rip. She squeezed his arms tightly.

And then he fell, tumbling backwards, trying to get a stand on the slippery sidewalk. The force sent Mindy falling again, and a ferocious ringing began in his ears.

"MINDY!" he cried. The glaring lights of the boat blinded him on one side and he shielded his face. All he could hear was an earpiercing scream, then a squeal of tires and a sickening thud. And the worst silence the world has ever known…

When he turned around he froze in shock. Tears streamed quietly down his face. No. It couldn't—

He hesitantly crossed the road. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her hand. Her eyes flicked upward. She moaned painfully.

He barely recognized her. A severe wound cut through her side, the blood spilling out and blending with the red of her dress. He other arm lay broken and out of socket. Her glasses were shattered. She clutched a corner of his vest, gasping for support.

"Dennis…it hurts…"

His insides twisted violently. Oh, Mindy…this was all his fault. If he had only been able to save her…

"You'll be fine…don't worry, you'll be fine…" But his words came out as a sob.

Policemen pulled up sometime in the confusion. He recognized Nancy and Fred's voices but didn't look up.

"The paramedics are on the way," Fred said.

"They think they know the guy who did it," said Nancy. Dennis suddenly realized the boat had totally vanished. "He's been all over town, causing accidents. May be that he wasn't even qualified for his driver's license…"

"Does someone have a hold of the king?" Fred barked into a walkie-talkie.

"Clear away people!"

Indeed a small crowd was already gathering around them, faces cut of the same stone, all holding their breath and hoping…

Mindy coughed violently, her body convulsing, her face going pale. It broke his heart to watch.

"Oh, Mindy…" he whispered, squeezing her hand and bringing it up to his face. "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" He shook as he sobbed quietly.

"Dennis…I can't…it hurts so much…"

His lower lip trembled. "No, Mindy. No. Just hang on. Help's on the way…"

She looked at him with lidded eyes, smiling wanly.

"We had a fun time tonight, didn't we?" she said.

"Mindy…what are you talking about?"

"I'd say it was one of the best days I've ever had…" she said, pressing her lips together, tears flowing down her face.

"Mindy, please…God no…you're scaring me…" He squeezed her hand tightly, not daring to let go.

"Sir…you're gonna have to clear away…" said Fred. Mindy shook her head.

"No…" she croaked. "Let him stay…I want him here…" The officer backed away reverently, biting his lip.

"Dennis…please…I can't…"

"Yes you can! You're not gonna die, you hear! You're not gonna die!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and practically shook her, weeping in her arms.

"Please…just tell Father…"

"God, Mindy, no…don't do this—"

"Tell him I love him and-and not to be so harsh with people."

"Please…"

"I love you," she mouthed. She closed her eyes. Her hand went limp. He'd seen death before… He sobbed bitterly, still clutching her hand, the will within him draining away…

Suddenly an ambulance appeared and the paramedics rushed out.

"Where?" one called, holding a stretcher. He whirled around, anger coursing through him.

"You're too late!" he shrieked, casting frantic looks at them all. His voice shook. "She's already dead!"

He looked down at her cold, bloody form and turned on his heel and ran, reading to scream. Behind him he heard cries of "Long live the king!" He ran faster, afraid to think.

He slowed down when he reached his home. He trembled, backing up, staring at his hands, now soaked with bloody tears. He closed his eyes, waves of nausea rolling over him. If he hadn't slipped, she wouldn't have fallen directly in it's path…she would still be alive.

He flung open the door of the house, the dark shadows pressing in upon him. He sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands, grief wrenching him apart.

"I tried, Mindy…I really did…" he sobbed, her name sending him into a fresh round of tears. He thought of all the lives he'd wrecked…starting with Chad and the numbers adding fast. All the people who had ever cared for him were dead. And even though he had tried to change from his murderous ways, he'd really ended up hurting, killing the one he'd loved most.

Mindy was life. Mindy was dead.

_It would have been better for everyone if I had never been born. _

He stood and staggered into his room, his eyes blurry from crying. He sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. He seemed unable to escape his thoughts.

"I tried…" he whispered. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be alive."

All he could hear was the ticking of the clock.

"I can't change…" he put voice to his fear, shivering. "Mindy…" He trembled and clasped his hands together.

_My Life has stood—a Loaded Gun—_

In Corners—till a Day 

Sadly he looked up to see his gun lying on the desk, last used when he'd almost shot SpongeBob…He shivered. What he had been then—that was the best if was going to get. He couldn't change…and without Mindy…She had believed in him, and he'd let her down.

"Just because someone has the power to kill…" she had said. He put his head in his hands. What about the will to die?

"Lord, forgive me for everything I've done," he whispered hoarsely.

Slowly he grabbed the gun and held it to his head.

_For I have but the power to kill_

_Without—the power to die—_

**Termina**

**_A/N: _**If you guys have questions, comments, or requests for my next story, please include it in your review and I will right a short Author's Epilogue in response. You guys have been the greatest.


	11. Author's Epilogue

_Author's Epilogue: _Hooray! This is just a quick update. First to respond to the reviewers:

**luigifan2234: ** I am so grateful for all your reviews. I know, it is a bit tragic. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Yes! I am writing a sequel! Dennis is not dead yet! And I'm not sure if I'll post more chapters…I might if I have nothing else to do and so you people will have something to laugh at.

**A. Nonymous: **Thanks so much! Glad you liked it! I haven't read that much Shakespeare, but the grief of Dennis was really hard to write. (cringe) And I think I already explained this…but Spanish is the only language I know and I thought it sounded cool. In one of those alternate chapters, I was going to incorporate Espanol into my story, but I got so frustrated I quit that idea. Oh, and I'm thinking about your Red Tide idea. It'll be a long while, but I'm thinking on it.

**SpongeFanSquareFiction: **Thank you! You're reviews have been so helpful. Don't worry, I'm continuing the story! (dances) Even I can hardly read it sometimes without shedding a tear. The only thing is whenever I watch the SpongeBob movie I cringe when he says, "I love this job!" and junk like that because I'm like, "Dennis, no! You're supposed to be good underneath…" Okay…anyway. Thanks so much for the fave and everything!

**sponge-fan: **WOW! Thanks so much! Everything you said was like uber-nice! Yay! Oh…about the poem…it's an untitled piece by Emily Dickinson about a dog…yah, weird…I did a poetry project and it was one I chose and it seemed to fit…The only thing is the formatting screwed up on the last chapter…so there's a million things wrong…like one line of the poem isn't italicized or centered and there should be a line break but there isn't…ACK! Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm loving your new story, by the way.

**DiamondTopaz: **OMG! You're the greatest! **Hugs** I know the Plankton thing was off and stuff, but either way I think he kind of had a feeling something like that would happen. Oh, thank you for all your thoughtful insight on my next stories and all your critique is GREATLY appreciated. (hug) Gosh, your reviews make it sound so much better than it is. I'm trying to finish "Imagination" as soon as possible so yous can read it! You're the best!

**Sly'sCarmelita22: **Yup, that's the end…or is it? Sequel will come. Thanks. Must ask you, are you a Dennis/Mindy fan? Did I convert anyone? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!

Okay, whew! You guys were just like the biggest support ever! I never dreamed this story would be that good! Almost 50 reviews (and that's a LOT, especially for a SpongeBob story). All and all, I wanted to write a fic about Dennis as soft-hearted. Then I decided to stir up sympathy for him (A LOT of sympathy) and maybe get people to view him in a different way. I don't know how the heck I came up with Mindy and…Dennis…it just…happened. They are so cute together! (SQUEE!) Okay…

It might seem like I went a little "death-happy" but Dennis led a very tragic life. His poor mother sent him over the edge in his first kill, Chad. Then it was his fault that Mark died…indirectly, because without Dennis, Mark didn't have anyone to keep him on the straight and narrow. Then Mindy…

I'm sure a lot of you are asking, "Who was the driver? And why didn't Dennis exact revenge on him?" I've already talked this over with people and I've come up with several theories. It wasn't Mark, I can tell you that. At first I thought it could be…well, that's for the sequel I guess. I didn't want Dennis to run off and kill the guy…yet…because it would be too similar to Chad's death and I just didn't want to be repetitive.

Okay…whatever. If you have MORE questions, please go ahead and review again because we can top 50 if we try! C'mon! Now, for summaries to my next stories:

_Imagination: _Squidward has bought an old house on the outskirts of town and he's finally moving out of Conch Street. Unfortunately for him, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy trail along and end up getting stuck there due to a sudden storm. Squidward is furious, but his big plans to start a bed and breakfast in the old Everett house puts him in better spirits. Until things start to happen…things that may not have been caused by mortal hands…(_ooh…a ghost story. This is my first time writing for Squidward and I just can't wait to get this out there.)_

_(Ack! I have no title!): _He he…I'm not going to spoil this one. Dennis is alive and this is his sequel. (dances) You'll have to wait and seeee…it's going to have an Emily Dickinson theme again, so I need to find a suitable poem for my title…

Please tell me what you think of these ideas. I just wanted to post this because I miss posting things…Sorry for thou trouble….


End file.
